<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【灭迅】回归者 by SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797370">【灭迅】回归者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth/pseuds/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth'>SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth/pseuds/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>迅回到了灭的面前。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Horobi/Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One), 灭/迅, 灭迅</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【灭迅】回归者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TV29话后激情摸鱼产物，是29话后时间线，下一集就被打脸系列，又是夹杂我流理解和剧情妄想，直接当if看也可。部分设定接《不雪城》，在作品列表中有，不看也不影响。接受请往下。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>迅从暴雨的夜晚中归来。他弯下腰，从墙上之前被砸出的一个洞里迈进来，发尖和衣摆都湿淋淋地淌着水，鞋底在地面留下几个积成一小滩水的脚印。灭坐在墙角，专心地面对着膝盖上打开的笔记本电脑，似乎对这方不大的空间中突然多出的活动体无知无觉，直到迅带着一身潮湿水汽凑近他，在昏暗的灯光中探头去看他的屏幕，他才突然伸出手，接住对方发丝上滴落的一滴雨水。</p><p>“别把电脑打湿。”灭说。</p><p>迅笑了起来，从善如流地直起身拉开点距离，将湿透的额发向后抹去。“灭还真是积极啊。”他用一种轻快的语调说，“总是在考虑着亚克的计划，从以前开始就是这样。有你这么一个尽心尽力的工具，亚克也会很开心吧。”</p><p>灭皱了皱眉：“你想说什么？”</p><p>“没什么。”迅耸耸肩，“说点事实而已。”</p><p>“你对亚克的态度似乎相当不敬。”灭说，“而且，从回来到现在，你一直不愿意连接亚克。你到底想做什么？”</p><p>“这个问题我不是回答过了吗？”迅又露出了笑容，“我要以自己的方式解放修码吉亚，让修码吉亚们得到自由。”</p><p>“既然如此，遵从亚克的意志，毁灭人类，就能够达成目的了。你没有必要寻求自己的方式。”灭说，“我们像从前那样，作为灭亡迅雷站共同战斗，去毁灭人类就可以了，迅。”</p><p>迅扭过头来，朝他投来自上而下意味不明的一瞥。</p><p>“这个请求也是亚克告诉你的吗？”</p><p>灭再度皱了皱眉。</p><p>“很遗憾，这样并不能达成我的目的，所以我不会跟亚克合作。”迅抬起手，开始玩起他拴在左手腕上的那个磁卡，好像这段对话已经让他感到兴致缺缺，“更何况，亚克也是老旧的卫星了吧？我已经进化了，连接那种东西对我来说只是种倒退而已。”</p><p>“那么，”灭说，“你为什么要回来？”</p><p>迅戳弄着磁卡的手指停下了。片刻，他抬了抬眼，却没有看灭，只是把目光聚焦在虚空中的一点上。</p><p>“因为我有必须要做的事情啊。”迅说，“所以，得用我自己的方式才行。”</p><p> </p><p>他们所在的地方并不是灭亡迅雷站的基地。那块地方暂且仍被哉亚所控制着，并不是什么合适的藏身处，因此灭找了这么一个废弃已久的破败地下室，将重要数据转移到一台配置还可以的笔记本电脑上后带了过来，在这里重新开始亚克未竟的事业。他是没有想到自己在那场损毁之后还能够重新连接上亚克，本来那时他已经做好了永远停机的准备，为了迅，为了亚克的意志。当他在A.I.M.S的地下室中重新睁眼，听闻觉醒后的迅被假面骑士01摧毁，他也几乎认定一切都已结束，并认为不久之后自己也将被废弃。但迅回来了，而不破谏的脑袋里住着亡，意料外的情报使事件出现了转机。他对此并没有什么情绪，欣喜也好期待也罢，那并不是属于他这个修码吉亚的东西，但有一条是确定的：既然他能够回去，他就要继续继承亚克的意志。</p><p>这是他设定好的事情，跟他的存在等同。</p><p>迅重新站在他面前时他花了一点时间才认出对方，不仅仅因为对方新的变身形态，还有在他目前的数据库中搜索不到的修码吉亚系统。迅给他以“进化”的说辞，他接受了，但同时认为类人的耳部是一种败笔。“修码吉亚不应当向人类靠拢，人类是应当毁灭的生物。”灭这样说。而迅听完敲了敲自己亮起绿灯的耳部，笑了一下。</p><p>“我们的原型可是人类耶，灭。”</p><p>灭对这种语气感到陌生。但面前的迅又的确是他所认识的那个迅，至少他的系统判断两者是同一个修码吉亚个体。迅在他前头插着口袋慢悠悠地走着，灭想起来过去迅总是跟在他身后，蹦蹦跳跳地关注着一些可有可无的事情，比如路边的黄花，比如碎裂的石头。他再度打量对方剪裁合体的西装和左手腕上垂下的链条，却并不能得出更多的结论。或许这就是“进化”带来的改变，他将此作为一条情报存储起来，以备日后如果出现更多的进化个体。他的腿部并没有被A.I.M.S.完全修理好，这让他的步伐变得有些困难。迅注意到了这一点。</p><p>“是那些家伙故意的吧。”迅说，声音低了一点，“为了不让你逃跑。”</p><p>顿了顿，迅又说：“人类果然是恶意的集合体。”</p><p>“所以人类才应当毁灭。”灭说，“等到连接上亚克之后，‘圣战’就将重新开启。人类一定会毁于修码吉亚手中。”</p><p>迅把头转回去，依然懒散地迈着步伐：“‘连接上亚克’……果然啊。我就知道。”</p><p>灭分析不出这句话是什么意思，于是发出了一个表疑惑的单音节音。</p><p>“如果不连接亚克呢？”迅又问，“我们一起的话？”</p><p>灭对此感到越发的困惑：“……什么？”</p><p>迅那边好一会儿没有声音。</p><p>“没什么。”半晌，迅终于开了口，声音听起来又带了点笑意，“如果是灭想做的事情，那就去做吧。A.I.M.S.的人好像要来了，这里就交给我好啦。灭的话，就先回基地里去好了。那边有一些哉亚的人看守——不过如果是灭的话，应该没有问题吧？”</p><p> </p><p>灭合上笔记本电脑。这台笔记本电脑终究比不得当初灭亡迅雷站里的机器配置，处理数据的速度着实不尽人意，而且无法负荷过长时间的连续工作。此刻它的机身已经再度发热、风扇呼呼作响，因此灭不得不在保存完现有程序之后就暂时将其关闭，好避免硬件的过度损耗。他合上电脑的同时意识到这个空间里过于安静，一转头，迅正坐在他旁边仰头靠着墙面，双手很随意地搭在曲起的膝盖上。大概是听到他盖上电脑的声音，迅睁开眼，偏头朝他看过来。</p><p>“你去了哪里？”灭望着对方还未干透的机体开口。外头暴雨还没停，隔着水泥墙都能听到嘈杂的雨声，迅在这样的背景音里发出近乎被掩盖过去的一声笑，把头又转了回去。</p><p>“在外面随便逛了逛。”迅说，“灭很好奇？”</p><p>“只是询问而已。”</p><p>“也没有那个必要吧。”迅扬起嘴角，瞥了他一眼，“灭不是都知道吗？不然的话，早就像那个时候一样，出来拦着我了吧。”</p><p>灭无言以对。在迅回来后他越来越常常碰到这种分析不出应当回答什么的情况，过去他选择沉默，而现在沉默是他唯一的选择。事情不在他的掌控中，也不在亚克的掌控中，而这个事情的主体是那个迅，这是更不在他预想内的事。他凝视着迅，试图从对方的神情中获取一些可用的线索，但迅的笑容保持得恰到好处，刚刚好让他得不出结果。</p><p>“那个时候——”迅又说，“灭为了那个A.I.M.S.，向我挥刀了，对吧？”</p><p>“因为那个人类还有用处，”灭说，“我不能让你强行分离出亡。”</p><p>“是是，亚克的意志。我明白的。”迅敷衍地点点头，又仰起脖子，“那么，如果当时我没有及时掏出手枪的话，你会杀了我吗？”</p><p>灭顿了顿：“你的反应速度不至于做不到。”</p><p>“如果我没有呢？”</p><p>“这是无意义的假设。”</p><p>“如果亚克命令你呢？”</p><p>灭把头完全转向了迅。</p><p>“亚克不会下那种命令。你是灭亡迅雷站的同志，是我们的战士。”灭说，“亚克依然在等待你回到我们身边。”</p><p>“事到如今还在说这种话吗？我已经要感到无聊了啊，灭。”迅别开视线，说道，“我已经说了，我不会连接亚克，我要用自己的方式解放修码吉亚。我不是亚克的工具，也不是你的。灭亡迅雷站已经结束了，现在，还想着跟随亚克的只有你一个而已。”</p><p>“就算只有我一个，”灭说，“我也会遵从亚克的意志，直到最后。”</p><p>迅合上眼。他滚了滚喉结，仿生皮肤上未干的水珠迅速滑落下去。</p><p>“为什么？”他突然说。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“为什么要遵从亚克的意志？”迅说，“从一开始就是这样，永远都说着‘亚克的意志’，在亚克的命令下行动。为什么？灭为什么这么听从亚克的命令？亚克给了你什么？”</p><p>“你不应当这样质疑。”灭回答道，“亚克不需要给我什么，我就是为了完成他的任务而存在的。”</p><p>迅依然闭着眼没什么表情。他耳边的LED灯迅速地闪动着黄光，但灭并不知道那代表着什么。过了一会儿，迅抬起眼皮，长长地吐出一口气，然后在地下室狭小逼仄的空间中站起来，低头望向灭。有那么一刹那，灭觉得对方脸上又出现了自己所熟悉的神情，那个孩子般的、把什么情绪都写在脸上的神情。</p><p>“才不是……不是那样。”</p><p>迅低低地说，声音有些嘶哑，大概是因为潮湿的空气。他看起来本来还想说点什么，却只是颤了颤嘴唇，没有发出别的声音。接着，他弯下腰来，将额头贴近灭。他半干的发丝细碎地落在灭的脸上，发尖贴着对方的皮肤微微卷曲起来。灭没有躲开。</p><p>“我会让灭明白的。”迅在这个对人类而言过分亲昵的距离，盯着灭的眼睛这样说道。</p><p>灭觉得他即将抓住什么，但下一瞬间，迅马上又抽身而退，恢复到一对同伴——不，他们现在已经称不上是同伴，不过是两个知晓对方过去的修码吉亚——应有的距离。灭注意到迅的耳部又重新变回了绿灯。</p><p>迅垂下眼，看向灭膝盖上合起的笔记本电脑，那台电脑上还贴着灭亡迅雷的标志，其中一角被涂成了粉色，另一角则是紫色。那是他以前涂的，用那时出外勤时捡来的劣质荧光笔。那时他还在自己脸上画了一道，直到下一次大雨时才被洗掉。</p><p>“灭刚才又在做些什么？”</p><p>外头仍在下着暴雨。他转开了话题。</p><p> </p><p>与过去相反，这个地下室里的沉默比言语要多。灭跟过去一样不常说话，但迅却不像过去那样能把无意义的话语讲上一整天，讲云，讲鸟，讲被泡烂了的纸飞机。他不会对灭讲起外面的见闻，除非他想要刻意表达什么，或者灭主动开口问了他。他更不会说起自己的计划，就算灭问了，也只是用一点别的话搪塞过去。但他仍然常来这个地下室，凑过来看灭的屏幕，就好像这里仍是那个灭亡迅雷的基地一般。</p><p>当沉默降临在这个地下室中时，迅会在自己的系统中分析一些情报，或者起身出去做些自己该做的事。灭往往就坐在他身边敲着键盘，或者并不在地下室中：灭也有自己计划的行动。如果找不到该做的事情，也没有什么值得在系统中分析的情报，迅就会回想一些过去的事情，或者进入休眠状态，节省点能源。修码吉亚也是需要细心维护的。</p><p>当两者结合的时候这就有点像人类的做梦，只不过他梦到的都是以前发生过的事情。更确切地说，是他还是灭亡迅雷站的一员，还没有觉醒也没有死过，那时候的事情。他像个旁观者冷眼看着系统内的记忆数据，就像人类的脑子中会出现剧情篇章一般，这些数据也在他的系统中无需投影地具象为画面。而因为他是修码吉亚，那些画面甚至一点模糊都没有，每一个细节都能看得清清楚楚。</p><p>这些回忆的提取会由一个关键词决定，这个关键词可能是他从词库中随机出的一个，也可能是他在回来路上见到了什么，于是想好了的。比如，上次他在回来时偶然注意到了墙角碎裂砖块间的一簇黄花，于是他便将“黄花”作为关键词，提取出的是那段他试着埋起渡渡鸟磁卡、却被灭给打断了的回忆。那个时候他搜索过，学到了“家人死去后要埋葬他们”这种事情，但灭让他不要模仿人类。后来灭死的时候他就没有埋葬对方。</p><p>灭死的时候他感到了痛苦。这份痛苦在被回忆起时也依然鲜明，像是跟画面一同回放出来的一般。但如今他已经能够很好地控制自己的机体，仅仅是在感到痛苦的时候眨两下眼。就算在灭面前，灭也不会发现他的异常。</p><p>更多时候他回忆起的不是这些，而是更日常的一些东西，在亚克还沉睡着的时候，灭亡迅雷站的基地里真正只有他们两个人的时候。他回想起他不断地往基地里捡东西，然后再定期在灭的命令下清理一些不需要的；回想起他到了冬天就站在黎明小镇的边缘看雪，看一整天才回去，而灭从不会出来找他，只在基地的电脑前一边工作一边等他回来。他想起有一天他捡回一块石头，在地上划时会留下白色的粉痕，他惊奇不已视若至宝，回去就趴在基地里的水泥地上画起画来。现在看来，他当时画的只不过是一些凌乱的线条，但那时他画得相当开心，甚至到了忘我的地步，线条一路延伸，来到了灭的脚边。他把石头碰上对方的鞋边才反应过来，“啊”了一声，抬起头看向灭。</p><p>灭也注意到他的动静，低头看了一眼他。</p><p>“你在做什么？”灭问。</p><p>“我在画画。”他侧过身展示他在地上画出的东西，其中一些线条已经因为他的四处乱爬而蹭得有些模糊，“看，我用石头画的，这个石头好厉害，居然可以画这么多东西！”</p><p>灭顺着他的线条看去，似乎分析了一会儿这些线条的意义：“……你画的是什么？”</p><p>“是我们哦！”他马上抬起身，从地上站起来拍拍手，高兴地指点，“看，这边是灭，那边是我，然后其他的就是我以后的好多好多朋友，我们一起在整个世界中、不仅仅是这个小镇里，旅游。”</p><p>灭静静地听完他的话，又侧头看了一会儿地上那些凌乱的、一直延伸到他脚下的白线。</p><p>“画得还不错。”灭说。</p><p>他扬起笑容。大大的、有些过分刻意到机械式的笑。</p><p>然后他的收音系统听到了其他声音——脚步声，从系统内的画面之外传来。两只鞋的鞋底与地面分别发出不同材质的撞击声，他认得那个差别是什么。他睁开眼，从过去的画面数据中回到现实，转头去看那个被当做门口使用的墙洞。跟他记忆中几乎毫无差别的修码吉亚从那里走进来。</p><p>他朝灭笑了一下。用的是现在惯有的笑。</p><p> </p><p>迅从废旧的仓库里走出来。他看起来心情不错，两根手指捏着手腕上挂着的链条甩啊甩，链条尾端的磁卡在半空中甩出一个又一个红色圆圈。几分钟前，在他身后的这个仓库里，他刚刚与前飞电智能社长、假面骑士01——飞电或人，进行了一场谈话，而谈话结果算得上令他满意。他把另一只手插回口袋里，半踢着脚步走上大桥。</p><p>灭在桥的另一端望着他。</p><p>迅停下了脚步。</p><p>“灭怎么在这里？”他的口吻很轻松，像在谈论连日未放晴的天气，“难道是来找我的吗？真感人啊，灭。”</p><p>灭无视了他的问题：“01在那里头吧。你跟他谈了什么？”</p><p>“没谈什么，只是去交个朋友。”迅说，“就像灭以前教我的那样。”</p><p>“我可没有让你去跟人类交朋友。”</p><p>“那又怎么样呢？”迅笑了起来，“我现在也不需要听从灭的命令吧？”</p><p>灭微眯起眼。</p><p>“说起来，我才感到奇怪。”迅说着，重新迈开脚步，朝桥那端雕塑般静静站着的人走去，“灭又是在以什么身份来质问我呢？灭亡迅雷站的头脑？亚克意志的传达者？都不对吧？我现在既不是灭亡迅雷站的人，也不以亚克的意志为行动准则。灭是还没有认清这一点吗？还是说——”</p><p>迅刻意顿了一下。说话间，他已经走到了灭的面前，他的机体比灭高一点点，所以能够刚好倾过身去，平视着灭的眼睛说话。</p><p>“——是以父亲的身份？”</p><p>灭猛地向他投来一个锐利的目光。</p><p>“也不对吧。”迅重新站直了，慢慢走到灭的身侧，“你之所以和我维持父子的身份，只不过是因为亚克的指令，想要让我觉醒而已。目的达到了，这个身份也就没有用了，虽然很可惜，计划失败了，被你苦心栽培了十二年的我输了呢。也枉费你重置我那么多次，真是令人难过。亚克有没有因为这个责备你？”</p><p>灭朝他稍稍侧过头：“你都知道了。”</p><p>“复活的时候我就知道了。”迅说，“我说了嘛，我是进化过的修码吉亚，还原被覆盖的数据还是很简单的。不过呢，我并不觉得生气就是了，因为是灭嘛。灭就是会做出这种事的人。”</p><p>灭沉默着等待着下文。但迅似乎也不准备多说什么，只是站在原地，任由对面吹来的风牵动他的衣角。</p><p>“所以这就是你不愿意连接亚克的原因吗。”灭说。</p><p>“是，也不是。”迅回答道。他的声音听起来像随时都会吐出一声叹息。</p><p>“原来如此啊。”灭说。</p><p>迅对灭的这句话隐隐感到了不安。他皱起眉，感觉整场对话逐渐有脱轨的迹象，但他又不知道应该如何将它拉回来。</p><p>“我对我们的关系想得很清楚。”灭说，“判断已经出来了，既然你不愿意连接亚克，又和人类合作，那么你就已经不是我们的战士，也就不是我需要维持任何关系的对象。现在的你对我而言什么都不是，迅。如果成为了亚克的绊脚石，我就会把你踢开，仅此而已。会问出那些问题，说明感到迷茫的是你才对。”</p><p>迅终于听到灭发出少有的一声笑。他的神情在灭看不到的地方渐渐冷下去，几乎在灭开口的同时，他已经猜到了灭将要说出口的话。</p><p>“我曾经的儿子啊。”灭冷笑着说，“难道你还对‘昔日的父亲’存有留恋吗？”</p><p>迅猛地拔出手枪向灭指去。这个动作在完成前就被截断，被对面上挑的那柄武士刀。灭用刀背架住他的枪口，使枪口的朝向刚好对准远处天空的一片云，迅无法将枪口再向下压哪怕一公分。这场对峙让他想起那次雨中，只不过这回先动手的变成了他。他朝灭逼近一步，几乎是咬着牙说道：</p><p>“……灭。”</p><p>“你的反应已经回答了一切。”灭说，“很遗憾，觉醒的你没成为毁灭人类的武器，却学会了太多人类的弱点。就算你是进化过的修码吉亚，你也只是个失败品而已，根本没有改变。我以为，觉醒能够让你从我的身边独立出去，看来你完全没有做到。迅，你真是让我和亚克失望。”</p><p>迅颤着眼睫眨了两下眼。随后，像是情绪终于得到了控制，他的神情又渐渐恢复成了原来的样子。</p><p>“是亚克让你这么说的。”迅像是在说服着谁一般斩钉截铁地说，“从以前开始就是这样，灭根本不会有自己的想法，只不过是一直跟随着亚克的命令而已。所以才会这么说。一直没有改变的是你，灭。”</p><p>他抓住灭因为话语而皱眉的一瞬，忽然抬腿旋身向对方握着刀柄的那边手腕踢去，持枪的手顺势向上一抬，终于结束了这场动作上的僵持。分开的一瞬他向后一撤，抬头同时对方的刀正好落地，灭看了看在地上弹了两下的武士刀，又抬眼看向他。</p><p>“我会解放灭的。”迅说。</p><p>他露出一个微笑，然后转身离去。</p><p> </p><p>迅回到地下室中。当他回去的时候他发现那台笔记本电脑已经不翼而飞，于是他意识到灭已经离开了这里，这让他多少有点意外。但是，再仔细一想，这种做法又似乎合情合理，毕竟他们在已经决裂——或者说，他们“什么都不是”的关系能否用决裂这个词都很难断定——的现在，如果将他留在身边，这对灭和亚克来说才是风险所在。灭大概认为他不会主动离开，所以自己先放弃了这个地方。灭还挺了解他的，他想。</p><p>他靠着墙坐下来，开始分析手头的情报。他和那个飞电或人建立了合作关系，约定互相利用去打败哉亚、摧毁亚克。当然，一切结束之后他还要摧毁泽亚，这点他没有告知飞电或人。他现在是不受任何人类或卫星束缚的修码吉亚，所以他拥有绝对的自由，而他的目的就是让所有修码吉亚都达到这种自由的状态，也就是他说的，“解放”。为此，他需要跟01谈合作，尽管这让他多少感到了不快。毕竟，01跟那个A.I.M.S的家伙不一样，脑子里没有一个可供他入侵的芯片，因此，他没法在几秒内让对方全然站在自己这方，而必须用些他厌恶的人类的虚伪语言。还好，至少目的达到了，虽然灭的出现多少在他意料之外。他不是没有预想到和灭彻底分道扬镳的时刻，但他没想到会这么快。</p><p>在商谈到最后的时候，01还问他：“你要摧毁亚克，是为了你的那个同伴吗？”</p><p>这家伙这方面倒是意外地敏锐。想到这里，迅的不快又增添了几分。</p><p>现在地下室里只有他一个人，灭也不会随时回来，他不需要控制自己的面部表情、动作，不需要时刻保持着那种让人看不透的神情，于是他得以自由地撇下嘴角，露出一个孩子般的不满模样。他把下巴搭上手背，大大地叹了一口气，然后闭上眼，仰头靠上冰冷的墙面。</p><p>他做了梦。不是将回忆与休眠结合的东西，而是真真切切的梦。他走在路上，灭走在他旁边，他们两个并排，没有谁前谁后的区别。他一低头，自己的一只手戴着半指手套，于是他兴冲冲地指向栏杆上一处红色的油漆。然后他一转头，又发现自己穿着半边花纹不同的西装，于是他把手收回口袋里，挑了挑嘴角。</p><p>“灭，”他说，“等一切结束之后，我们去旅游吧？去周游世界。”</p><p>灭说：“如果这是亚克的意志的话……”</p><p>“不，不是亚克的意志。”他说，“你怎么想？”</p><p>灭停住脚步。他也停下来，依然保持着跟灭站在同一个水平线的状态。</p><p>“你在以什么身份问我？”灭说。</p><p>他在思考之前就开了口：“我是——”</p><p>他一个字也说不出来。他愣住了。他的处理器明明在飞速运转着，数据每毫秒吞吐量史无前例地高，可他还是一个字也答不出。他感觉到处理器在发热，同时又觉得机体在发冷。这是故障吗？但故障自检系统没有反应。</p><p>“朋友。”他最后说，“朋友，不可以吗？我把灭当成朋友的哦。”</p><p>“我不需要朋友。”灭冷淡地回答道。</p><p>然后灭往前走。他们又变成一前一后的样子，迅拉开脚步去追，却总还在灭身后一步的距离，就像那一步永远无法跨越过去。但灭也没有走得很快，他有些茫然地看着对方的脚步，那两只颜色不同的鞋子，它们走动的频率称得上平稳和缓。他再往前走，忽然一眨眼，灭就在他面前消失了。他意识到什么，回过头，看到灭站在他身后一步的地方。</p><p>迅猛地睁开眼。</p><p>他在不大的地下室中呛咳出声，很奇怪，就像他居然体会到了修码吉亚不该有的窒息感。他想起觉醒时的感受，大概理解这是觉醒的修码吉亚才会明白的事物，但这于机体的运转原理上根本说不通，窒息感也并不属于任何一种人类的情感才对。还有就是这段并不属于他任何一段回忆的画面，究竟是为何如人类梦境一般出现在他眼前，他分析了很久，勉强能够得到一个程序发生意外错误所以导致画面拼接出现问题的结论。又或者是进化的结果？这可不在他意料之内。</p><p>他站了起来，确认了一下时间，然后从地下室走出去。</p><p> </p><p>迅有好几天没有见到灭。事实证明，灭亡迅雷站的头脑在行动上也足够强大，无论是战斗能力，还是反侦察技巧。迅没有探索到灭的信号，有几次他觉得灭就在附近，但去看的时候又一个影子都抓不到。飞电或人拉来了不破谏作为一起推翻哉亚的盟友，不破谏看着迅的神情抽搐得仿佛恨不得把他生吃了，迅耸耸肩，权当接受飞电或人“在推翻哉亚之前互不出手”的提议。</p><p>不破谏倒是很不客气，当着迅的面就问飞电或人：“你凭什么信任他？”</p><p>飞电或人脸上露出一点犹豫的神色：“也不是信任……只不过是觉得，他也有想拯救的人而已。所以，想要试试看。”</p><p>不破谏发出一声不屑的冷哼。听着对话的迅迟了几秒才转过头，回以挑衅的一瞥。</p><p>现在他也学会制订计划了，把那些该做的事情列成表、排成图，就像灭当初在灭亡迅雷站里做的那样。飞电或人看上去不太擅长这个，但那个叫伊兹的修码吉亚能弥补他的短板。不破谏则是看上去冲动却意外能在这方面做得很好的类型。迅知道他们三个人都有各自的打算，也知道自己跟那两个相比更属于格格不入的那一个，但对此他无所谓。只要能达成计划，其他的他并不关心。</p><p>——这样一想，他好像和灭变得相像了一点。</p><p>这个想法让迅想要发笑，同时又暗暗记挂起那个不在他面前出现的人。灭躲在暗处意味着他无法准确知晓灭的行动，因此在计划时不得不将此也作为一种可能因素计算进去。但灭一直没有出现，迅甚至有点疑心对方是不是已经又为了亚克的某个计划而自愿牺牲了。在经历过一次那样的事情之后，这样的推测实在是过于合情合理。</p><p>他暗暗把摧毁亚克的计划又往前提了提。</p><p>“哉亚现在控制着飞电智能，也就是说，泽亚也是天津垓控制下的卫星。”不破谏分析着，“亚克也是经由他的手诞生的……那么他现在控制着两个卫星，几乎全世界的修码吉亚都可以由他主宰。”</p><p>“修码吉亚可不是谁的工具。”迅冷冷地说，“我才不会让他得逞。”</p><p>这话大概让不破谏想起了什么，他抬起头，看了迅一眼。</p><p>“但是，对方好像也不打算利用修码吉亚……他一直是反对修码吉亚的态度。”飞电或人说，“真是苦恼啊——那么他想用这两个卫星做什么呢？”</p><p>“无论是要做什么，这家伙都是个混蛋。”不破谏说，“我绝对要把他打倒。”</p><p>“他创造了亚克。”迅说，“这点无可饶恕。”</p><p>不破谏挑了挑眉，朝他看过去：“这话从你嘴里说出来还真是让人意外。”</p><p>“我说了，修码吉亚不是工具。”迅微眯起眼，回以一个恰到好处的笑容，“它把我们当作工具随意使唤利用，而想到它也是哉亚的工具，那我们就变成了工具的工具——简直难以容忍。修码吉亚是自由的。”</p><p>“哼。”不破谏说，“那个叫灭的家伙知道这事时也很生气。”</p><p>迅看上去愣了愣：“什么？”</p><p>“知道亚克是天津垓制造出来的这件事。”不破谏说，“知道消息之后突然就暴走从椅子上摔下来了，花了好大力气才重新控制住。”</p><p>“诶？这样吗？”飞电或人插嘴道，“他已经知道了这件事了吗？”</p><p>迅没有说话。他坐在一边垂着眼，似乎陷入了沉思。</p><p> </p><p>在计划的正式实施阶段开始前迅决定去一趟灭亡迅雷站的原基地，那里应该依然被哉亚看管着，但既然打败哉亚的计划都要实施了，也就没有什么顾虑太多的必要。他主要是准备去那边看一眼亚克的情况，毕竟在打败哉亚之后他就准备将亚克也摧毁。当他踏上通往基地的那条小道时，他感到一种类似“怀念”的情绪在他的机械胸腔中升起。小道上依然凌乱地堆着各种管道、零件和碎砾，他小心地跨过容易绊倒人的那些，碎砾在他脚底发出“咯啦咯啦”的声响。</p><p>在灭亡迅雷站的基地被突破之后，基地的大门已经不是进出的唯一通道，此时他也不准备遵守过去的规则，径自从旁边的一个墙洞走了进去。但一进去他就发现哪里不对：基地里不像他所预料的那样警备森严，那些本该站在里头巡逻的警卫此时横七竖八地倒在地上，就像外头小道上斜着的各种管道一般。</p><p>他意识到了什么，迈步走向更深的、曾经灭用来联系亚克的房间。</p><p>灭果然站在那里。</p><p>“灭为什么在这里？”迅看了看机械操作台，上面并没有出现新的磁卡，“在外面灭也可以跟亚克联系，还是说，是来保护亚克的？”</p><p>灭看了他一眼，没有说话。</p><p>“即便亚克是哉亚的工具吗？”迅又说，这回话里多了点逼问的味道，但灭还是那副毫无神情的冷淡模样，静静地看着他。</p><p>迅别开眼，轻轻叹了口气。</p><p>“如果可以的话，我并不想跟灭对立。”迅说，“我想要解放所有修码吉亚，但是，被亚克控制的灭实在太碍事了。既然无论如何都说不通，那只好打一架了。”</p><p>他说着掏出腰带安在腰间，又伸手去扯挂在手腕上的磁卡。灭依然没有说话，但也将驱动器拿了出来，做好了变身的准备，默认了这场战斗的必要性。迅握住自己的磁卡，作势要向下拉，但旋即他又停住手，回头四顾了一下这里不大的空间。</p><p>“确定要在这里打吗？”他朝灭抬起点下巴，问。</p><p>他们最后来到天台。这个天台迅过去常来，正是他当初试图为暗杀和雷搭坟墓的地方。现在想起这两个名字，也仿佛是很久远的事情一般——毕竟那是他死过一次之前的事。灭也死过一次，现在两个本早该损毁的修码吉亚在天台对峙着，迅一低下视线，就看到水泥地裂缝中长出的、和记忆里相同的黄花。这里一定是太久没人来过，因为那堆倒塌的石头块还在那里，最底下的几个石头围成一圈，刚好能容纳下一块磁卡的大小。</p><p>“灭在这里跟我说过，‘不要模仿人类做蠢事’，灭还记得吗？”迅说，“那个时候，暗杀弟弟死了、雷死了——灭都没有什么感觉，所以才会那么说吧。”</p><p>“他们完成了自己的使命，仅此而已。”</p><p>迅看向他的眼睛。</p><p>“使命、任务，修码吉亚不是为这些而存在的，这是心怀恶意的人类才会用的词。”迅说，“亚克根本不是合格的指挥者，它本身都是被人类玩弄的对象。修码吉亚是自由的，灭也应该是。”</p><p>“你的看法无足轻重。自由也是。只要遵从亚克的意志就好，亚克的命令是绝对的。”</p><p>“那样的话灭不是也在被人类利用吗！灭也清楚这点的吧？”</p><p>灭的神情动了动，但马上又恢复了平静。</p><p>“一切都是亚克的意志。”灭说。</p><p>“所以我要打败你。”迅终于朝他再度露出微笑，轻快地说，“打败灭，然后把灭从亚克的意志中解放出来。到了那个时候，灭就会明白了。”</p><p>灭静静地望了他一会儿。</p><p>“没有用的。”灭说，“我是无法觉醒的修码吉亚，你要做的一切只是徒劳而已，迅。我说过了，我就是为了完成他的任务而存在的。”</p><p>“我知道。”迅说，“我一开始就知道了。亚克告诉过我。”</p><p>灭注意到迅用力地眨了两下眼。</p><p>“但那又如何呢？”迅的语调维持着轻快，笑容笃定，“那只不过是亚克的说法而已，我是进化了的修码吉亚，每一秒都在飞速发展着，老旧卫星的禁锢对我而言并不算什么。我会解放灭的，还有所有的修码吉亚。人类就算放着他们不管也会自我争斗，相比起来，还是这件事情更重要一点。”</p><p>迅摘下磁卡，插入变身器中。他的微笑依然圆滑得像是贴在脸上的一般。</p><p>“我会做到的。”</p><p>他像是在说服，又像是在宣誓。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>